Wandering About Inside the Hokage Mansion
by Temari 88
Summary: Naruto and Gaara get caught -seen- doing compromising things hidden away inside the Hokage Tower... guess who's the one that saw them: never trust your own judgements, they may be proven wrong. *Sequel to 'Going Home from Training'*


_Hello there! :D_

_I've been working on this fiction for a couple of days but I've finally finished it! This was not actually planned; it came to mind quite randomly while a was trying to find a way to kill a boring hour of school (they happen to be boring a lot lately :P)... I started writing without even knowing in whose POV it was suppposed to be...!_

_This can be considered a sequel to 'Going Home from Training', but can be read alone -you'll simply miss a bit of infos (and a REALLY GOOD fic! XP)._

_I've chosen Ino... an unusual POV, for my standards, but I think she'll be a good 'story teller' :D This is longer than the other one: it wasn't planned but I don't mind it, because I believe she'd talk a lot, and get side-tracked..._

_All in all, I'm happy with this long-ish thing (2714 words) and I hope you'll like it as well!_

_Read&Review! XD_

**

* * *

**

**Wandering About inside the Hokage Mansion**

_**by Temari 88**_

I always teased Sakura for her 'fangirlism', even though I had –still have- it myself.

To be precise, we both were affected by what was called "Sasugurlism", meaning Sasuke-induced fangirlism. It was a quite common disease a couple of years ago, but now it's not stylish anymore 'cause, as you all know, the Master of all the stuck up guys (we conferred him an imaginary award, last week: 'The Stuck-est up guy that'll ever pace the Earth'…) preferred chasing power over skirts…

I'm not so sure about the skirts part, though… Sasuke got me to doubt his preferences a number of times, then I simply deemed him asexual – just like what I thought of the Kazekage of Suna…

Now, I don't usually make mistakes in matters of romance, couples, relationships and all that involves romantic feelings… but, as I found out in a quite shocking way, even the great Ino sometimes fails…

Are you interested to hear what I'm about to tell you? It'll be worth your time, I swear.

NaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaru

The other day, I saw Sakura while I was on my way to the flower shop my mother owned –I had to go help her out for a few hours- and she was giggling like there was no tomorrow… I swear I thought she'd gone crazy: she was trying to keep the lever low but the shaking of her shoulders was evident.

It seemed to me that she was laughing over nothing, then I glimpsed something in her hand but couldn't see it clearly. I frowned a bit making my way over to my friend and when I got behind her and asked what was so funny, Sakura whirled around –hiding what seemed a camera in her pouch- chuckling even more, before saying:

"Heehe… you wouldn't believe me, even if I told you. You should see for yourself…!"

Then she turned on her heels leaving me there blinking in confusion.

--

Later that day I was walking down a corridor of the Hokage Tower, after reporting back form a minor mission I'd been given shortly after my encounter with Sakura –which still puzzled me. From where I was, in the front part of the building, I could hear now and then the bristling sounds of the people hurrying through the numerous passages.

I thought it strange: there were always a lot of people running around inside the Hokage Mansion yet, often times than not, Tsunade-sama would be caught sleeping on a pile of documents… I couldn't understand how she even found the time to fall asleep when there was constantly someone (shinobis and civilians alike) going in and out of her office.

Tsunade-hime is a peculiar woman. She was one of the Sannin, her team-mates had been none other than Jiraya-sama (who, I heard Sakura and Naruto mention, wrote those books Kakashi-sensei is always reading) and that Orochimaru guy (I'm really glad Sasuke-kun killed him off once and for all); she's the best medic nin living and she's so strong that everyone cowers when she gets on a rampage; she has the worst temper ever seen in a woman (if all we kunoichi agree on that fact, then it means _a lot_) and Sakura, let me tell you, is going down that road as well… -I feel immensely sorry for everyone that'll get stuck with my big fore-headed friend…

As I was saying, Hokage-sama is a very strong person, both physically and mentally, but she had gotten through a lot when she was young. I heard people talking, especially right after she'd arrived in the village and took the place she'd been offered as Godaime Hokage.

A lot of shinobis knew her and greeted her with an enormous amount of respect, a few went on and on for weeks telling stories about missions they'd done with the 'Princess of Slugs' (whatever that means) or spilling things that concerned Tsunade-sama's past: she was the granddaughter of Shodaime Hokage, her uncle was the Nidaime, she was the one who requested to have a medic nin in every team, she'd lost her little brother and her first love during the Great Shinobi War and had abandoned Konoha full of resentment…

Yet, she was the current Hokage.

I was stirred from my thoughts –more like scared half to death- abruptly by a high pitched voice that was screaming someone's lungs out. It took me a few seconds, in which I tried to calm myself and my racing heart, to place the shriek: it was Tsunade-sama's.

No real surprise there: she shouted a lot… and if _I _–the 'princess of screams'- say it you can be sure it is a hell of A LOT. She was yelling something I couldn't understand from were I was, but the_ one_ thing I discerned in the middle of Tsunade-sama's tirade was that she was angry with Naruto: the words 'stupid gaki!' echoed throughout the building.

It came to no surprise, either, that the Hokage was cursing at Naruto: the two of them did it almost daily. It was such a common thing in the village now, that when you could not hear shouts coming from their direction, you couldn't help but worry.

I found it amusing –just like most of the population of Konoha- and somewhat cute… everyone could see they cared for each other; they seemed mother and son, constantly fighting over the most trivial things (once I heard Tsunade-sama threatening Naruto with physical damage if he didn't do something about his addiction to ramen… the blond pointedly dismissed the threat and gave the Hokage an opportunity to paste him to the wall…) yet they wouldn't have it any other way.

As I thought that, though, something stuck me: I didn't remember having seen Naruto hanging around Tsunade-sama's office… sure, it was possible that he'd arrived after I exited the room but he didn't pass me by –as I was heading to the exit; maybe he entered the office through the window… he did that sometimes; he was the only one who did it, beside Kakashi-sensei and Jiraya-sama.

"Ah! What're you--? Not here…!"

"Aww, c'mon… there's no one here…"

'_Hn??? What was that…?'_ I thought. I stopped where I was, waiting for the thing to repeat. I wasn't sure of what I'd heard, I'd been deep in thought. It'd seemed a voice… a male voice, at that.

I made a couple of steps forward, quietly, and with my nerves ready for anything: even if the voice was a man's, a good ninja is always ready for a fight –that, and it could be a simple civilian… maybe in some kind of trouble.

"What if someone sees us, eh?"

Again, that voice…

'_S__trange, though, it seems familiar…' _Yeah, that's true, that timbre was vaguely familiar but I couldn't exactly place it. It was like I _knew_ the person it'd belonged to, but I wasn't used to hear it spoken in that tone… I was fairly confused…

"Why would someone… come this way, un?… Everyone's… worried… about Baa-chan's yelling…"

Okay… _two_ voices, not just one. Now I was sure of one thing: one of the two men was Naruto. If I didn't recognize the voice itself, then the 'Baa-chan' bit was definitely enough for everyone to recognize to blond.

The fact that Naruto mentioned the Hokage yelling and that he was there, hidden from her –because that was what he and the other guy were doing, in the end-, made my frown deepen so I remained as still as I could without cutting my breathing short (if I fainted there, Naruto and whoever else was there with him would notice) and listened on.

"You should –un- worry too… she'll –sigh- punch you through a wa-ah! You'll get in trouble, Naru-ugh-!"

"You know I'm tougher than that, koi."

'_Koi…? Koi… __**KOI**__?!?!?'_ This was basically my first reaction. I mean, come on, wouldn't you be surprised if you heard Naruto calling someone different then Sakura 'love'? He'd spent a good part of his first twelve and a half years professing his feelings for her: everyone would be especially surprised to hear _Naruto_ calling 'koi' a _guy_…!

Now, my curiosity had definitely been piqued. I wanted to know who the other man was: if he succeeded in 'turning' Naruto –known for usually following skirts- into a homosexual then he must have been a hell of a hot guy. That and a very particular person…

I was just about to make another step forward, to steal a glance at the scene a few feet away from me, when the next words Naruto said froze me with the foot raised.

"C'mon… Gaara… why don't we… escape to my apartment…? Un?"

'_EEEEEEHHH?????'_ My brain stopped immediately its functions. I stood there motionless for ten to fifteen seconds, unable to process the information I had just heard. Then I started thinking and all that came to mind was: _'It can't be who I think I heard…'_.

While my brain tried to come to terms with the news, I managed to put my foot down. More sounds were coming from Naruto and… _Gaara's_ direction –I couldn't believe it was the Kazekage the one I was overhearing- but I was too lost in my own thoughts to listen. I remember a particular thought that'd crossed my mind, then –it's funny to think about it now, because it was quite stupid: _'Maybe it's another Gaara… the Kazekage can't be the only one with that name…!'_

You see why I said it was a funny thought? The answer was obvious. I had never heard –still haven't heard- of someone named 'Gaara' besides the red-haired 'Kage. That was just my brain trying to deny my failed judgement over the guy: I'd always thought him to be asexual.

It was quite the surprise, to say at least.

The 'worst' was that, just as I was coming to terms with the fact that Naruto and Gaara were together… I heard a moan reach my ears… it was Gaara's moan. Yet again I stopped breathing for a couple of seconds, then the perverted part of my mind –together with the fangirl in me- woke up and a sudden, imaginary, bell rang.

'_Gaara is the uke!'_ Right then something worrying happened: I lost the control over my body; my hands shot up over my lips on their own accord and my mouth half opened in a silent squeal –I was still well aware of my surroundings- while my eyes widened.

I **had** to sneak a peek. It was too juicy a scene to miss! I can tell you would have wished to do that too…!

Well, I'll say to you all, I'd always believed Naruto to be kind of pervy (and I'm not saying it's all Jiraya-sama's fault: Naruto used to be like that before he went and trained under the Sannin; I mean, he used that Orioke no Justu _way_ before) so I was not really shocked to see him get frisky in public places… what actually stunned me was seeing a supposed serious and emotionless guy such as the Kazekage letting Naruto get on with it…!

Gaara was pressed against the wall, eyes closed tight –thankfully or else he would have spotted me- and lips parted. His normally pale face was flushed with a blush that covered his cheeks and the tip of his nose. His neck was assaulted by Naruto's mouth, which seemed determined in leaving the 'Hickey of the Year', while he tilted his head up.

I could see one of Naruto's hands doing up-and-down motions on the small of the 'Kage's back, still kissing and nibbling his way to the opened collar of Gaara's blue-and-white robes where more of that pearly skin showed. I couldn't see the blond's other hand… but I had the impression that something akin to that was moving under the official clothing, doing what, exactly, I preferred not to dwell on.

I shifted my eyes to Gaara once again. I thought it was fascinating to see emotions like care, lust, love and embarrassment dancing across his features… and it was not difficult to imagine why it'd been Naruto that Gaara chose to show this part of himself: everyone knew the two of them had a special connection just they understood.

Anyway, back to Gaara…

His hands were in clear sight: one was treaded through the mess of Naruto's blond hair, holding thigh as every wave of pleasure –I felt a nosebleed start, there- hit him full force… whatever Naruto was doing down there must have been good because Gaara was biting his lower lip to keep from making too much noise.

The other hand was holding just as forcefully onto Naruto's ass. My perverted side was wide awake at that point and I closed briefly my eyes to regain control.

"Gaa-ah! Nnnghh…"

I had to clasp a hand on my nose at that. I didn't even _want_ to start thinking of the reason why Naruto groaned like that. I was just about to –reluctantly, I'll admit- abandon the scene to avoid fainting out of blood loss then and there, when I heard Gaara's voice whisper in an unrecognizable almost-whine.

"Apartment. Now."

Then I heard a _-puff! _And when I looked over the corner, I saw only the empty corridor.

My pervy side's first reaction to Naruto and Gaara's disappearance was one of total betrayal. I remained there two minutes without moving a muscle, then I began giggling like there was no tomorrow.

'_I think I've understood why Sakura was laughing this morning…!'_

--

As soon as I finally got my nosebleed under control, I immediately headed to Sakura's house to tell her what I had seen.

"Sakura, I want a camera like yours: where can I find it?"

"Why would you want this expensive camera, Ino-pig?"

"To use it like you probably already do… guess what I saw this afternoon…?"

"How would I know??"

"I saw them!"

"Them who? What are you talking about?"

"You were right: if you told me, I would have thought you were crazy… but I saw them –Naruto and Gaara!- with my very own eyes! Almost having sex inside the Hokage mansion!"

"I believe you, Ino. This is not something one would go around spouting freely."

NaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaruGaaNaru

Sakura and I discussed our discovery for awhile longer, and then a fabulous idea came to us: why don't establish a 'Kistune/Tanuki' fan club?

_**OWARI**_


End file.
